<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Good Omens】维持现状 by ND_Tardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697609">【Good Omens】维持现状</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis'>ND_Tardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇也是刚开始搞兆写的，《喝上头》之后，《天使流感》之前，也不是很理性，总想着怎么开车的时候。<br/>纠结了快半年的我现在理性多了。<br/>其实可以看出从这个时候就有what do I want to say these days（现在应该是those days）的一些端倪<br/>否则文后我也不会补那么一段话。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens fanfics of NDT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Good Omens】维持现状</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇也是刚开始搞兆写的，《喝上头》之后，《天使流感》之前，也不是很理性，总想着怎么开车的时候。<br/>纠结了快半年的我现在理性多了。<br/>其实可以看出从这个时候就有what do I want to say these days（现在应该是those days）的一些端倪<br/>否则文后我也不会补那么一段话。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>·</p><p>本来只是关于天使和恶魔究竟能不能做那档子事儿的讨论，只是微博上讨论并思考天使和圣水和恶魔的关系，想着举个例子，然后就又手机敲了一篇文</p><p></p><div class="g-mn">
  <p></p>
  <div class="m-post article">
    <p></p>
    <div class="box2">
      <p></p>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <p>(*/ω＼*)</p>
          <p>如果好好考虑这个因素，MD这就是死局，Crowley和Aziraphale的关系就2019年这样了，以后也会是这样了，因为根本没办法更进一步，不是说不好，就是挺难受的，所以如果开车，这种因素就完全不考虑。</p>
          <p>完全！不考虑！</p>
          <p>·</p>
          <p>———————————————————</p>
          <p>·</p>
          <p>“不行不行不行，只有那种事，甚至包括亲吻，都不行。”</p>
          <p>Aziraphale好歹是知道一些欢爱的常识，毕竟他那么多藏书里还是有一些色情文学的，这是人们表达爱意并且传宗接代的一种方式，没有必要特别避讳。</p>
          <p>但是对于两种明显对立的永恒种族来说，这事情可没有这么简单。</p>
          <p>Crowley只觉得天使是拧巴，有些属于恶魔的常识似乎都扔到九霄云外去了，绝佳的场所绝佳的日子绝佳的时机，他现在只想和6000年的挚友更进一步。</p>
          <p>“来嘛，你不可能不想的，只要一次，只要一次。”</p>
          <p>“我生气了，我再也不要跟你说话了！”</p>
          <p>“哦，你知道的，怎么可能呢，认清你自己的内心吧，你还是希望我在你身边的。”</p>
          <p>可恶，什么都让这个恶魔说中了。</p>
          <p>“......那你伸出手来，就，一根手指就行。”Aziraphale觉得还是得劝劝他，用稍微激进一点点的方式。</p>
          <p>Crowley倒是要看看Aziraphale究竟要搞什么花样。</p>
          <p>“......说好了，很痛的话赶紧抽手。”天使有点担心恶魔被欲念冲昏了头脑，手废了可能都不自知。</p>
          <p>Crowley带着点疑问点了点头。</p>
          <p>Aziraphale小心翼翼地端着Crowley伸过来的手，像端着什么多神圣的物什，他吞了口口水，似是十分不情愿，最后还是认命了地闭上眼，舔舐起恶魔那纤长又冰冷的手指。只有这样，才能让Crowley想起一点他估计忘了好久的保命小知识。</p>
          <p>没有想象中的绵软与色情，Crowley本来以为天使的唾液会果断激起他压抑了至少500年的性欲，可事实上是，他仿佛不要命地把手指插进了一杯圣水里。</p>
          <p>是的，对Aziraphale的喜爱让他完全忘记了身为一个恶魔应该警惕的东西，那些神圣之物，包括天使的体液。</p>
          <p>Crowley赶紧把手抽了出来，那根食指就如同被天火烧灼过一般，露出红黑色的熔岩机理，冒着烟。</p>
          <p>“你看吧......你会死的。”</p>
          <p>天使用了治愈让一切都恢复如初。</p>
          <p>Crowley盯着已经没什么大碍的右手沉默良久，他真的忘了，天使与恶魔的隔阂，不是说不存在就能不存在的。天使就是那种东西，只可远观不可亵玩之物，过于靠近试图把他们拉下悬崖，只会受到天谴。</p>
          <p>“......我很抱歉，我忘记了，圣水，呵，圣水......我真不该想那么多的。”</p>
          <p>然后Crowley就看到Aziraphale带着他那非常天使的温柔微笑对他张开了双臂。</p>
          <p>“你在干什么？救赎吗？我可是已经没救了。”</p>
          <p>“哦，我只是觉得，一个拥抱应该还是可以的。”</p>
          <p>然后二话不说抱了上来。</p>
          <p>Crowley不知道应该要怎么回应，半晌才慢慢放松下来，抚上颈间天使那柔软的头毛。</p>
          <p>就这样吧。</p>
          <p>不应该要求更多了。</p>
          <p>.</p>
          <p>“哈啊......Crowley，你作弊！”</p>
          <p>恶魔将蛇信探进领口的缝隙，舔上天使的喉结的时候，Aziraphale知道这家伙还没有完全放弃呢。</p>
          <p>可是热，而且疼。</p>
          <p>“哦，我只是想尝尝我可爱的小棉花糖是什么滋味。”</p>
          <p>Crowley是这么想的，既然自己没办法碰神圣的液体，那只要他主动，不碰嘴，不碰下面，不做到最后，只是撩拨一下，浅尝即止，也还是不错的。</p>
          <p>可事总不遂人意。</p>
          <p>“唔......Crowley，停下，热......疼......”</p>
          <p>听到Aziraphale吃疼的叫唤，Crowley赶紧收回信子，解开了天使的领结和纽扣察看，天使从喉结到锁骨这一块都红了，不像他那么严重，但也像被开水烫过一样，自己刚刚仔细品尝的喉结下好像破了皮。</p>
          <p>这下Crowley和Aziraphale都知道了：天使的体液是圣水，对恶魔致命；而恶魔的体液，对天使来说，是致重伤的地狱之焰。</p>
          <p>Crowley看着那滩红色的灼伤别提有多心疼了。就算自己这身躯始终如寒冰，可自己的血自己的泪，他都不用做什么，就会给天使留下难以治愈的烧伤印记。</p>
          <p>“Crowley？”看恶魔不说话，只是轻轻摸着他的脖颈，Aziraphale有点心慌，“那个，一会儿就好了，不用太紧张，冷敷一下就......”</p>
          <p>“造化弄人。”恶魔只能苦笑，结果只有这躯壳，是让他和天使能在一起的唯一机会，但也就这样了，是真的一丝一毫都不能再深入下去了。</p>
          <p>“诶？”</p>
          <p>Crowley变成了一条只有小指粗细的小蛇，对，不是本体那么巨大的玩意儿，松松地绕上了Aziraphale的脖颈，指望着自己外在的较低体温能让天使好过一些。天使那小小的伤口渗出了些血，Crowley碰到的时候如刀割一般，但还是在可忍受的范围里，更何况，这都是自己的错。</p>
          <p>“如果觉得太冰了，或是有些紧了，果断把我扯下来扔地上就行。”</p>
          <p>待蛇的体温不再让Aziraphale的脖颈那么烧疼了，慢半拍天使才反应过来，Crowley倒是已经睡了好久了。</p>
          <p>“什么叫扯下来扔地上啊，我永远都不会这么做的。”</p>
          <p>天使摸了摸自己的脖子，基本没什么事了，但同时他也摸到了恶魔被天使之血割出的伤口，不算太严重，但似乎比刚刚手上要重一些，治愈没法完全解决，便起身去找草药了。</p>
          <p>·</p>
          <p>— END —</p>
          <p>.</p>
          <p>鉴于LOFTER上当时有好多不明就里的看客留言说BDSM以及一些超过的play，我这边就统一说一下</p>
          <p>这两个人，BDSM，我，个人，不接受</p>
          <p>刚开始几位出于礼貌也出于尊重我并没有做处理，但是</p>
          <p>you make me uncomfortable.</p>
          <p>再说这个的，一律拉黑。</p>
          <p>也不打算写，除非是金主</p>
          <p>其实说白了大家也明白，你真心喜欢的CP是不会希望他们搞这种 play的，更何况AC/CA根本没有君臣关系搞个毛线</p>
          <p>我只开普通大众，想要过激一点的法拉利保时捷GTX，看到其他太太的tag了没？出门右转谢谢</p>
          <p>·</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>